


Romance is the Mistletoe( that from the ceiling glows)

by Ameliesfish



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliesfish/pseuds/Ameliesfish
Summary: Merry Christmas ya filthy animals!





	Romance is the Mistletoe( that from the ceiling glows)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ihni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/gifts).



> Hi! This is my first work for this fandom and hopefully not my last! Thank you so much to the gals for putting this together. The harringrove fandom is super lovely and I look forward to seeing everyone's creations. I hope you enjoy it Ihni!!! Also wow both boys have some challenging noses....^____^;

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184467082@N04/48737262906/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
